Contemporary network traffic often employ various methods to secure the contents of the communication. In some situations, the methods used to secure the network traffic may impede traffic management systems. Accordingly, in some environments, for some types of network traffic there may be limited opportunity to rely on the payload contents of network traffic to determine how to apply network management policies. For example, in some cases, the payload of the network traffic may be encrypted such that it is difficult for a traffic management system to inspect the contents. In some network environments, one or more local and/or well-known DNS servers may be arranged to provide name services for one or more network domains. Also, in some circumstances a local/well-known DNS server may have to retrieve information from one or more remote/external DNS servers which information is in turn provided to clients of the local DNS server.
In some cases, clients may use name services to determine network addresses, among other things, for the resources and/or applications on the network. Traffic management systems may be arranged to monitor the name service communications of the clients even though they are unable to see the subsequently communicated contents of the application level communications. The information associated with the clients' name service communication may be useful for managing otherwise secure communication between a client and a server. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.